


Love at First Bite

by imma_fucking_nerd



Category: School of Rock the Musical
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Vampires, Violence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_fucking_nerd/pseuds/imma_fucking_nerd
Summary: Trigger Warning: Violence, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Blood (obviously)
Relationships: Dewey Finn & Reader, Dewey Finn/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Love at First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Violence, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Blood (obviously)

You’re name is Y/N. You are a vampire. You were, unwillingly, turned around fifty years ago. April 20th 1969 to be exact. Although you couldn’t find the humor in it when you were younger, now you couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact. The last fifty years have been…. difficult for you to say the least. You weren’t exactly comfortable feeding on humans, and never were. It was incredibly hard to resist the hunger when you first turned, but it has gotten easier. Barely. Instead of human blood, you would go out and feed on the blood of animals. That wasn’t exactly easy for you either since you loved animals, but you couldn’t risk killing anyone. Not again. Although animal blood never satisfied you, it kept you from starving and that was enough.

One night you were walking down the dark streets on your way home from feeding on….a rabbit. Thankfully you couldn’t see any people around you, but you could sure as hell smell them in the bars and shops you walked by. You shivered as the smell of them entered your nose and you quickened your pace. As you were walking down the pavement that glistened from the rain that had came down on it earlier, you could hear a faint whimpering. You stopped in your tracks and listened closely. You could hear a woman weeping and…..

Anger struck you as you heard a man and you followed the sound. You came to an entrance to an alley way and were met with a sight that disgusted you.

“Get the fuck off of her,” you seethed. You didn’t waste any time to observe. You knew all you needed to know.

The woman looked at you and was about to scream for help but the man gave her a look that shut her right up. The man then looked back to you, not letting go of the iron grip he had on the woman’s wrists.

“You better fuck off sweet cheeks, or you’re next,” he then turned back to the woman and you cod hear her choke on a sob. In an instant you were right behind him, baring your fangs and growling lowly.

“I said. Get. The FUCK. Off her,” you warned.

You were so close to breaking your fifty year no human blood drinking streak. But if you were going to kill a human, you’d shed no tears if it were this….scum.

“What the fuck-!?” his eyes widened as you moved faster than humanly possible, and when he spotted your fangs he let the girl go.

As soon as she was let go she instantly scrambled away from him and onto her feet. She too, witnessed your inhuman qualities and stared at you in fear. You soared her no glance as she ran past you and into the night. Your gaze burned into the pitiful man’s soul who knelt before you.

“P-please don’t kill me…” he whimpered, not daring making eye contact with you.

You chuckled darkly before you grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall harshly. He was clearly shocked by your strength and he started to claw at you hand, however you didn’t budge.

“I bet that’s what she was begging you, right? Not to hurt her? Not to kill her? But you weren’t going to listen to her, were you?” your grip on his throat tightened and he struggled more, his eyes widening even further.

“So I think I’ll give you a taste of your own medicine, hmm?” your voice was low and filled with malice. 

You weren’t thinking as you slammed his head against the brick wall. If you were, you would have known what was soon to follow. The scent of fresh blood flooded your senses your sentences left me defenseless ((sorry i had to)) and you’re pupils dilated like crazy. Your grip on his throat tightened even further and the hunger in your stomach felt unbearable. You slowly leaned in, before you paused. Your mind was screaming at you that this went against everything you stood for as a vampire, but then a thought hit you. Did this fucker deserve to live? This wasn’t a human. This was a monster. Just like you. You moved your thumb and turned his head to expose his neck before you sunk your teeth into his neck. No one would miss this bastard, no one would even know he was dead. Thus ended a thirty year streak of a no human blood diet. Little did you know that someone would in fact know he was dead, for you had a little bit of an audience standing in front of the entrance of the alley. When you were finished with your meal, you felt a surge of euphoria as the human blood ran through your system. As much as you wanted to drain him of everything he had, you made sure to leave him alive. Just enough that he wouldn’t turn. That was the last thing you needed. You licked off all the blood on your lips and teeth, resisting the urge to moan softly as you turned to leave. But when your eyes landed on the stranger in front of you, your heart stopped. Figuratively. 

Dewey had been walking, well, stumbling home from a night spent at the bar. Again. Listen, he wasn’t an alcoholic, okay? Anyways, he was humming softly to himself, lost in his own thoughts until he heard a thud in the alley way that he was passing. Then he heard faint groaning. Normally he’d just assume it was a homeless person and keep on his way, but this time he slowly turned to face the alley. Maybe it was because he was drunk, but he felt a need to investigate. He squints into the dark alley, just barely able to make out your figure pinning a fairly large man to the wall. At first he thought there was some kinky stuff going on but the longer he watched, and he did keep watching for…..some reason, he saw you real back. His eyes widened as you went in for the kill. Holy shit. He just stood there and stared with wide eyes. He was way too drunk for this. This had to be just some kind of weird…drunk hallucination. Those exist right? But any doubts he had were gone once you let go of your prey and his body slumped down to the floor. That’s when he saw the blood around your mouth, and your tongue running along your- He froze when you turned and saw him. Oh shit. Okay, maybe- maybe this isn’t the worst way to die?

Your eyes widened as you saw him and you suddenly realized what you have just done. You looked more horrified than he did and he noticed, even in his drunken state. Maybe it was because he was drunk that he wasn’t as scared as he probably should have been. You were panicking and you were about to vamp speed run away until you remembered that you had the power to compel people. Make them do, or think things with just some eye contact and a bit of concentration. You’d only ever done it in emergencies, and now definitely counted as an emergency. Slowly, you walked over to him until he spoke making you stop dead in your tracks.

“You’re a vampire, right?” his eyes that were once wide in fear were now wide with intrigue. 

You blinked at him a couple of times before slowly nodding. You could smell the alcohol coming off of him so that explained his lack of fear. But why was he looking at you like that? Did he not know what you just did? In all honesty, the thought that you just killed a person wasn’t really on his mind. What was going on in his head was that he was standing in front of a real vampire. A real, hot vampire. It struck a kink in him he didn’t even knew he had. 

“You’re not….you’re not scared of me…?” you asked, clearly confused. 

“Uhhhh no…? Are you going to bite me? Because I’m down- Wait, does it hurt?” his face goes through a rollercoaster of emotions. Confusion, curiosity, excitement, worry. 

“I uh- I’m not going to bite you…I don’t feed- I don’t usually feed on humans…” your voice was quiet. You didn’t exactly know why you were telling him this. Or why you haven’t just compelled him to forget what happened and leave. 

“Can you? Bite me I mean,” he looked at you with big doe eyes and he took a few steps towards you, swaying slightly. 

To be perfectly honest, the whole idea of a vampire chick was more than hot to him. Especially the thought of one pushing him down onto a bed and biting on his neck. It was enough to make the man blush just thinking about it.

“What!? Why- You know that I could kill you right?” you stared at him in disbelief. He….he wanted you to bit him? Okay, this guy is definitely way too drunk to grasp the reality of the situation. 

“I’m not going to bite you,” you say again more sternly this time before he has a chance to respond. 

“Aww………okaaaaayy,” he visibly deflated, his shoulders slumping and his lips forming into a childish pout.

His behavior made your own lips curl upward slightly. He’s pretty cute. Wait. What? You shook your head of those thoughts and your small smile disappeared as quickly as it came. You couldn’t let your heart make the decisions anymore. No matter how lonely you were…. You were suddenly ripped away from your thoughts as you heard him speak up. 

“Dewey. That’s uh, my name by the way. If you uh, ever want a snack just hit me up. You got a pen? Of course you don’t have a pen, why would you have a pen? Gimme- Gimme your phone,” he rambles on and takes a few more steps towards you, causing you to take a few back. He notices this and frowns.

“Shit- I uh- Sorry I’m a bit tipsy and-”

“Y/N. My name is Y/N,” you interrupted him, cautiously taking a step towards him. 

You didn’t know why, but something about him made you feel….something. Maybe it was the high of the blood you just had. Maybe it was the fact he knew you were a vampire and still wasn’t afraid of you. Or maybe it was the way he was looking at you. But whatever it was, it caused you to take out your phone. A grin immediately spread across his face as you handed him your phone and he eagerly put his number into your phone. Although it took him a couple of tries since he stumbled with the keys. 

“Hell yeah!” he sang in dramatically and pumped his fist in the air before giving you your phone back.

You couldn’t help but giggle softly at his enthusiasm. Okay you had to admit it, he was cute. 

“Well, okay. I’ll be seeing ya around sweet- doll- baby cheeks,” he cleared his throat and flashed an awkward grin, shooting you with finger guns as an attempt to recover from…..whatever that was. He then very hastily stumbled down the street, you could hear his heart beating fast and you smiled. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. You doubted he’d even remember what happened tonight anyways. Because of that, you didn’t bother to compel him. That and, it just didn’t feel right. You hadn’t met anyone who was this…accepting of your nature before. There were people you told your secret to that you’ve known for years who became absolutely terrified of you. You thought you’d never feel this…normal again. When you looked down at your phone you saw he sent a text to himself using your phone. Presumably so he’d have your number saved too. 

As the next couple of weeks passed by, Dewey kept texting you. Everyday. Still as unafraid and still as determined to go on a date with you as the day you met. At first, you tried to reply with as little as possible hoping he’d eventually lose interest. But of course, he kept on trying. That truly baffled you. Not only were you giving him almost nothing to work with text wise, be he knew what you were and yet he never ceased to pursue you. After nearly a month of daily cute texts and constant reminders that his offer was still on the table, you finally caved. It was only supposed to be one date, one where you’d compel him to forget you. It just wasn’t fair to him. You knew you couldn’t provide a family for him, and the possibility of you losing control and killing him would always be present. But…..you just couldn’t do it. The way he made you feel on that date….it was almost as if you could feel your heart beating again. He made you feel alive. So, one date turned to two, then three, then next thing you knew you two had been dating for almost a year. 

During that time Dewey always had questions about your vampire-ness. In the beginning he bombarded you with them, to the point where it felt almost overwhelming. But as time went on, his questions became less about what you are and more about who you are. Although, he never stopped offering himself as, and you quote, your “sexy fruit gusher” to which you always declined. You hadn’t really explained why exactly you wouldn’t feed off him. You just told him that you didn’t like to feed off humans, and that was that. 

Today, however was different. It was the anniversary of….well, something you’d really rather forget and you were a little on edge. It was about sundown and you were laying on Dewey’s bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in your thoughts. That was until the man himself came busting through the door humming to himself, a pizza in hand. Although you didn’t need to eat, you still could so Dewey always got enough food for you too. Mainly so he could casually ask you for yours since you don’t eat and he’s just sooooo hungry. You didn’t mind, of course. It was cute. He was cute. But tonight, would that be enough?

“Hey there bay-be!” he plopped down onto the bed next to you, causing the bed to bounce slightly under his weight. 

“Hey Dew,” you sat up and greeted him with a soft smile, but refrained from the usual cheek kiss.

He noticed the lack of affection but didn’t say anything, just assuming you forgot or were to eager for some sweet zah. He places down the box of pizza down onto the bed in front of you two and opened her up, exposing the beautifully disgusting food. He wastes no time taking a slice and chowing down, you following suit not too long after. Food had been a coping mechanism you used when you were alive, and it still helped even after you died. Well, as much as binge eating can help anyways. Dewey looked over to you and grinned cheekily, now was the perfect opportunity to try once more. 

“Y’now, I bet I’d taste better to you than that pizza,” he nudged you slightly with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. 

However you weren’t in the mood, not today. Not about this.

“Dew, we’ve been over this a million times. Please drop it, okay?” you sighed as you tried to be as calm about it as possible. The whole reason you kept saying no was because you didn’t want to hurt him, turning his offer down would be meaningless if you snapped at him now.

“Oh come on! It’s almost been a year! Don’t you want a taste? Does my blood smell bad or something? Is it because I eat like crap? Is it because I’m fat?” he rambled on, suddenly putting down his slice of pizza.

“What? No- Dew, you’re not fat. It’s just… “ you sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, your patience starting to wear thin. 

“Then what is it? It’s not because I don’t want it, because OBVIOUSLY I do!” he whined like a kid who wasn’t getting what he wanted, flailing his arms and all.

“Dewey, I said drop it. So drop it, okay?” your tone of voice was one a one of warning. If he pushed further you don’t know if you could keep your cool.

“But-!” he began to argue further but you cut him off.

“I said drop it. So fucking drop it,” you eyes were dark and your fists were balled up tightly. You weren’t quite yelling, but you sure as hell were close. 

However that still wasn’t enough for him to stop it. He just wanted to at least know why. It kind of hurt that his vampire girlfriend wouldn’t even do to him what vampires are supposed to do. Was there something wrong with him? Did she not like him enough? Did she have to love him in order for her to feed off him? If that were true then….that meant she didn’t love him. 

“Can you at least tell me why then?” he sounded desperate for an answer, and it broke your undead heart. You hated that you were hurting him like this but you were scared to tell him the truth. Scared that he’d be scared of you. 

“I just- I just can’t….okay?” you turned your back to him, swinging your legs over the edge of his bed and trying to hold back tears memories of past mistakes came flooding back. 

You knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with that answer, but you hoped that he would take the hint that it wasn’t something you wanted to discuss.

“You can’t what?” his tone wasn’t mad or annoyed, it was genuinely confused and….hurt. 

“BECAUSE I CAN’T RISK ACCIDENTALLY KILLING YOU! I-I CAN’T KILL SOMEONE THAT I LOVE AGAIN, OKAY!?” you finally snapped. Suddenly standing up and turning to him with tears streaming down your face. 

If you needed to breath, you’d be hyperventilating right now. You quickly turned your back to him again and covered your face. He was silent for a long while and you were sure he was afraid of you now. That was, until he finally spoke.

“You….You love me…?” his voice was small and hopeful. 

“Wh- That’s what you’re focused on!? Didn’t you hear me!? I’m a murderer! Fuck Dewey, I almost killed a man the night we met! I’m- I’m a fucking monster!” you turned to him and stared at him with wide eyes in disbelief. 

“Okay but, you love me?” a grin slowly spread across his face and he scrambled across the bed, kneeling near the edge. 

It wasn’t like he was ignoring the other stuff you said, that stuff just…..didn’t really matter to him. He loved you with all his heart. You were on his mind almost as much as music was. Almost. To hear that you felt the same way about him? Oh god, was this boy more than excited. He didn’t care that you’ve killed, although maybe he should. You haven’t hurt him, you never fed off him, hell you never even kissed his neck in fear you’d lose control! So, he wasn’t exactly worried. 

You blinked at him and searched his face for any signs of fear, or anger, or anything negative. Only to be met with nothing but hope and….love. Your expression softens and you let out a shaky sigh. You did love him, so damn much. It was like whenever you were with him the place where your heart was got all warm and fuzzy. He made you feel alive, loved, and normal. Everything she ever could of hoped of finding. 

“I- I do love you, Dew….and it’s because I love you that I’m terrified of losing you. Especially to myself….” you nervously fidget with your hands nervously and avoided his gaze. 

“Y/N, I’m not going anywhere. I trust you with my life, literally. I’ve been willing to risk my life for you since we met, and yet you refused over and over. I’m pretty sure your fear- no, love will be a hell of a lot stronger than your hunger,” he takes your hands and places a kiss on each one.

A small smile made its way onto your face at his cheesy words and you realized that he was right. Your love for him was infinitely stronger than your thirst for blood. If you were going to feed on him, you’d take every precaution. You pulled him into your chest for a hug and he happily wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Plus, dying by my sexy vampire girlfriend isn’t such a bad way to go,” he shrugs and grins up at you with a cheeky grin. 

“That’s not funny,” you frowned slightly, though it didn’t last for very long. His smile was just too contagious.

“So……does this mean you’ll finally…?” he looked up at you with big puppy eyes, even going so far as to bat his eyelashes. 

“Okay, yes. I’ll feed on you,” you sighed softly before finally giving in to his request.

As soon as those words left your mouth he pulled away from the hug, jumped off the bed, and did a lap around his small room pumping his fists in the air in victory. You giggled at him before he stopped in front of you and you gave him a soft kiss. 

“Alright, go lay on the bed,” you paused for a moment before continuing, “and take off your shirt.”

“Yes, ma’m!” he eagerly, perhaps a little too eagerly, threw his shirt over his head and plopped down onto the bed on his back.

Why he wanted to do this was still a complete mystery. Maybe he liked the idea of being bitten? Maybe it was the idea of being your own personal source of blood? Or maybe it was the fact that you were a vampire in general? It was most likely a combination of all of them if we’re being honest.

You sat on the bed next to him and rested a hand on his chest. He looked up at you with his big brown eyes and excited grin. He had never waited for something for so long and still have so much interest in it. He was so ready, more than ready. He was eager and excited. Ever since he saw you feeding on that random guy in that alleyway, it did something to him and it made him wish that was him. He didn’t know why it was so hot to him, but it was so, so hot to him.

As you looked down at him and took in his more than perfect upper body, you thought of places where you could feed on him from. You had a feeling he wouldn’t let you heal the puncture wounds with your blood, so you didn’t want to bite anywhere that’d be visible. He was a teacher after all and the last thing you wanted was for him to get fired. Your eyes darted around the different possible places you could feed from. His shoulder? Hmm no that’d be too painful since it’s close to bone. Thigh? Maybe some other time. Okay, definitely some other time. His chest? Maybe, that seemed like a good place…But then, your eyes drifted down to his stomach. Your smile widened as you found your target. Bingo. 

Dewey tried to follow your train of thought with your eyes and when they landed on his stomach, he felt a mixture of things. Arousal was definitely one of the first, love was also one that was very present. However, his insecurities started to eat at him as his extremely attractive girlfriend eyed his fat stomach. As if reader his mind, and you might actually have, you placed a soft kiss onto his stomach. Instantly his face was consumed with a deep blush. 

“I think I’ll choose here to start with, if you don’t mind?” you look up to him, but you don’t move your head.

He opened his mouth to express how he was more than okay with that, but the only thing that came out was some sort of whining sound. He then covered his face with his hands as his face now burned with embarrassment before furiously nodding. You smiled up at him, although he couldn’t see it, and peppered his soft stomach with kisses. Dewey peaked down at you through his fingers, wanting to watch as you sunk your teeth into his skin. As you found the perfect spot, you licked it slightly before pausing.

“Thank you, for this. I love you Dew,” you whispered your gratitude against his skin and placed one last tender kiss before you, as gently as possible, sunk your fangs into his skin. 

The moment his hot blood made contact with your tongue you tried and failed to suppress a moan. Drinking human blood was always euphoric, but this? This was on a whole new level. This was just…heaven. You eagerly took more of his blood in your mouth and down your throat. You looked up to meet his gaze and you could see him wincing, you dialed it down by licking at his woulds rather than ducking on it. You brought a hand to his side and rubbed soothing circles onto his skin with your thumb. The soft touches and your hot tongue gliding along his stomach made him relax slightly, and also made him extremely aroused. He bit down onto his lower lip and slowly brought a hand down to play with your hair. It was hard for you to rip yourself away from his orgasmic blood, but you did it. You did it. Before you sat up you licked away the excess blood and left a soft kiss to the wound, your lips barely ghosting his skin. Once you sat up you licked your lips and looked over to his very, very, very red face.

“Are you okay?” you asked him with a soft voice.

“I- I’m uh I-” he gave up on words and just nodded, giving a thumbs up.

You chuckled and leaned in, gently moving his hand away from his face before placing a tender kiss to his lips. You quickly went to the bathroom and got yourself a bandage that was a good enough size to cover both her teeth marks. She returns to see Dewey sitting up and poking at the wounds, then wincing slightly.

“Don’t do that, here let me,” you sat in front of him and applied the bandage to his stomach, to which his hand instantly rested on top of. But not because of the pain or anything. 

“That was- That was- Can you do that again?” he stared at you with wide, hopeful puppy eyes and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Maybe some other time, love. Now, it’s cuddle time,” although he was disappointed to hear that you wouldn’t bite him again, he instantly perked up at the word ‘cuddle.’

Before Dewey laid back down he grabbed a slice of pizza which caused you to chuckle and shake your head. You then laid down next to him and rested your head on his chest, draping an arm across his stomach just above where you bit. Closing your eyes, you listened to his heart beating. 

“Thank you,” Dewey said softly, kissing the top of your head.

“No, thank you. Your blood is absolutely delicious,” you looked up at him and kissed his neck before going back to listening to his heart.

After that night you left many, many, many bite marks all over his body. All of which he practically begged for. Of course, most of them came to be in the bedroom.


End file.
